objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ceruglyphy
/Archive 1/ Minh6969's talk page (Credit to Phuocphuc46 for the template) Greetings, hi, and Bfdi is the best greets you. Welcome to my talk page! Here's something to help you out when leaving a message for me. *Remember to sign your message by using ~~~~. No one want a message without a sender. *Leave headers for your message by using name here *Try to have your message as clear as possible. *And finally, have fun editing. Allowance You can fix grammatical problems, also please of the challenge in Battle of the Cubes. Thanks. You alive? Or dead? I'm dead. So… Whatcha doin' currently Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:24, January 16, 2016 (UTC) It's back! My camp is back, do the challenge! :D People are allowed to edit your parts, but they're not allowed to delete them, deleting and editing are different things. By the way, you're not the owner, you're not the one who makes the rules. Illuminati is the best (talk) 10:49, February 6, 2016 (UTC) But I don't want anyone to edit my part. I want my part to go my way. Kay? Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 14:15, February 6, 2016 (UTC) page deletion The pages were fine,There was no need to delete them Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 09:30, April 26, 2016 (UTC) No No Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:38, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Pls The heck no Hey you you are a ████ ████ ███████ ███████ ████ ████████ ████████ ███ ████ ████ ████ █ ████ ██████! Yeah! How do you feel about that, huh? You ██████ ████ ████████ ████ █████ █████ ███████ ████ ██████ 46 ████ ████ ██████ █████ ███████████ ████ █████! That's it for now, but I swear, ████ ██ ███████ ███████, █ ████ ████ ████ ████ ██. Hey don't forget to do the challenges in COIC: The Amazing Race. You actually are placed last currently, so you'd better catch up! Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 01:59, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Please stop Please stop editing my pages. It's fine how it is, and you have no right to just change the wording or anything WITHOUT my permission. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 17:28, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey, wanna come help me with some contestants and scripts for my show? It would be very appreciated. Thanks for reading, Gamey Gamerboy1 (talk) 10:01, May 12, 2016 (UTC)Gamey Sure! If I have time tho... Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 10:02, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Thank you For being a kind and caring friend, it's very nice of you to give such useful suggestions. I'll take the suggestion. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 04:57, May 15, 2016 (UTC) np :) Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:01, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Responsibilities Good job buddy you've proven yourself worthy as someone responsible good job and keep up the good work. :D I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 10:00, May 17, 2016 (UTC)